Another Chance
by gleefullyLea
Summary: Rachel and Shelby have another chance to make things right. Set following Rachel's NYADA audition.
1. Chapter 1

"Please. One more chance. No please." Rachel sobbed, cupping her face. It was no use. Carmen continued out the door and headed out of the auditorium, leaving Rachel on stage. The second the door slammed shut, the shock hit Rachel and she stood frozen.

"Rachel-" Finn said, bee lining for his girlfriend with Will, Kurt and Blaine right behind him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel said, staring off into the distance.

"Rachel, do you want me to have your dads come get you?" Will offered, thinking she'd want to take the rest of the day off.

"They can't know." Rachel shook her head. The shame she felt was building along with the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"We-"

"I just want to be alone right now." Rachel interuppted Kurt. "Please just go away. All of you."

"Rach-"

"Go. Finn." Rachel said, her voice wavering.

"Come on." Will gently said, ushering the worried boy towards the exit.

Once Rachel was alone, she broke down into tears once again. Her legs grew weak and she dropped to the ground. With her head in her lap, Rachel cried for over an hour. Will mentioned Rachel's audition to the glee club and asked them to keep an eye out on Rachel and they all agreed. As time went on, everyone came to see how Rachel was doing but she refused to talk to anyone.

Moving to lay on her side, Rachel stared at the seat that once held Carmen. Don't Rain on My Parade played over and over in her head, almost torturing her. The words were right each and every time. Why couldn't they have been right three hours ago?

"Don't tell me not to sit and putter." Rachel mumbled in a sing song voice. That's as far as she got before crying again.

"We've got to do something." Finn said, pacing the choir room.

"But what?" Santana asked. "She's not talking to anyone."

"And I have already called Carmen twice to get her to let Rachel retry but she's refusing" Kurt said.

"Well we can't just let her lay on the stage floor for the rest of her life." Finn heavily sighed as Will walked into the choir room.

"What's going on in here?" Will asked the group of six kids. On top of Finn, Kurt and Santana, Blaine, Mercedes and Quinn all had a free hour to meet up and talk about how to help Rachel.

"We're figuring out a way to help Rachel through this." Finn said, sitting down on the bar stool.

"I've been thinking about this too." Will said, walking towards the door. "But I think I have an idea." He made a quick motion and the last person they all expected, walked in behind Will.

"How is she going to help?" Santana asked and glanced over at Shelby. "So what's the plan this time? You gonna make everything all better in Rachel's life, then walk out on her again?"

"I know I'm probably the most hated person in her life and in this room. I walked out on Rachel Sophomore year and I left McKinley without so much as saying a word to the Trouble Tones or to Rachel but I know what it is like to have all of your hopes and dreams crushed. I had the same dreams Rachel has. I didn't get into NYADA either but that didn't stop me from going to New York."

"Where you failed to make it on Broadway." Finn pointed out.

"Yes." Shelby nodded. "But that doesn't mean Rachel still can't make it. She has the drive and the talent. She can do it, she just needs to be reminded of how amazing she is."

"And you're gonna do that?" Mercedes said.

"When I came to teach at McKinley, one of my goals was to reach out to Rachel. However, somethings got in the way." Shelby said, glancing quickly at Quinn. "But I am committed and ready to give my focus to Rachel. She may not accept my help but I can't let this chance go by."

"Regardless of your thoughts and feelings towards Miss Corcoran, I think this could actually help Rachel." Will spoke up. "Finn would you like to escort her to the auditorium?"

"I got it." Shelby waved the boy off.

"You sure?" Will asked.

"Yeah." She nodded and turned around and left the room.

Rachel hiccuped a few times as she tried to settle her sobs. Using her still damp arm, Rachel used it again to wipe her face. Closing her eyes, Rachel tried to think of something else, anything else to keep her mind off of her audition. Nothing seemed to help. It wasn't until she heard the clicking of the heels on the stage.

"I don't want to talk Miss Pillsbury." Rachel called out. "And you can tell everyone else to leave me alone."

"I know you don't want to talk to anyone but I do want to at least try to help you." Shelby said. At the sound of Shelby's voice, Rachel opened her eyes and pushed herself to a sitting position. "Hi."

"Hi." Rachel mumbled. "Why are you here?"

"Will called me and told me what happened today." Shelby replied stepping closer. "I wish I could make this all go away and force them to take you into NYADA."

"I suppose your previous status as the top Show Choir coach in the nation won't help." Rachel playfully joked.

"Trust me, I tried." Shelby sighed. "But Carmen is a tough nut. Had she been a guy, I woulda showed up at her hotel in hardly and clothes and seduced her."

"Thanks...I guess." Rachel smiled but it faded and her face crumpled into tears. Shelby frowned and kneeled down next to Rachel and pulled the girl into her arms.

"It's okay baby." Shelby soothed, gently rocking Rachel. "We'll figure it out."

"We?" Rachel sniffled, glancing up at Shelby.

"We." Shelby nodded. "I am tired of ruining every chance I get with you. I pushed you away sophomore year and popped up again this year, only to leave again without saying anything. I regret every decision I have made regarding you and I am going to do whatever I can to get us on the right path. I can't say anything more than I am sorry and I really hope one day you can forgive me."

"I think it's possible." Rachel smiled gently. Shelby used the edge of her sleeve to dry Rachel's face but tears only kept coming.

"Please don't cry anymore, things are gonna get better."

"They already have." Rachel said, pulling Shelby into an unsuspecting hug. "Thank you for coming here. It's sorta nice to have someone here who knows how I feel. I just hope my dads don't hate me."

"What makes you say that?" Shelby asked furrowing her brows.

"My dads have paid thousands of dollars worth of dance lessons, voice lessons, summer performing programs, and countless other things to help me further my talents so that I could make my dreams come true. All I have heard since sending in my application was how proud they were of me and how they just knew I was getting into NYADA. If they found out that I ruined my audition, they're gonna hate me."

"Hey. They are not going to hate you." Shelby said, gently pushing Rachel out of her arms. "I know they won't. They love you no matter what you do with your life. You could wash windows for a living and they'd still think the world of you. We are all so proud of you. I told you that before and I still mean it."

"That means a lot to me." Rachel said. Shelby reached over and brushed Rachel's hair out of her face.

"Can you give me a chance to do right by you? I'd really like to show you that I can be your mom."

"So now I can call you mom and not my birth mother?"

"You can call me whatever you are comfortable with." Shelby smiled.

"I like mom." Rachel said, pausing.

"But you're not sure because you're afraid I am gonna take off again." Shelby finished and Rachel nodded. "What do you need from me to help you see that I don't want to leave you again?"

"Maybe we can start over?" Rachel suggested.

"Sure." Shelby nodded. Rachel stood up and straightened her dress. Shelby raised her brow and watched as the girl walked off the stage and stood in one of the aisles. "What are you doing?"

"Starting over." Rachel stated. "Funny girl. E flat."

"Yes Miss Berry." Shelby laughed, standing up.

"Remember: Theatricality isn't about crazy outfits. It's not enough to douse yourself in gasoline – you have to light yourselves on fire to make it work! Being theatrical doesn't mean you have to be a nuclear explosion. It can be like a quiet storm. You just have to express what's deep inside you. That's what theatricality is truly about." Rachel repeated it just as Shelby had two years prior.

"Ahh at least someone was paying attention." Shelby grinned.

"It was brilliant." Rachel admitted. "Mr. Shue is a great coach but everything he was trying to explain in several months, you explained in less than 30 seconds."

"Well thank you." Shelby replied. "So Funny Girl?"

"E flat." Rachel responded.

"Funny. Did you hear that? Funny. Yeah the guy said, honey, you're a funny girl." Shelby sang.

Rachel was just as awestruck in that moment as she was sophomore year. Her mother's voice always captivated her. Even after listening to her tape a million times, Rachel loved hearing Shelby sing. A smile spread across both their faces as Shelby glanced down at her daughter and winked. Shelby ended her song and Rachel remembered her cue.

"Miss Corcoran?" Rachel said into the silent auditorium. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter."

"Hello Rachel. I am very glad to meet you." Shelby replied, walking down to stand in front of Rachel.

"Would you like to sit down and talk?" Rachel suggested, pointing to a row of seats.

"Nah." Shelby shook her head. Rachel's brow lowered in confusion. "I think we should go to dinner and get to know each other. What do you say?"

"I'd like that." Rachel nodded.

"Breadsticks tomorrow night at 7?"

"We can do earlier if you want, because of Beth."

"You have glee."

"I don't think I'm gonna go to glee."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like singing anymore."

"You're not quitting." Shelby stated. "You're going to pull yourself up and get back into glee. You love to sing and you love glee. Just because NYADA isn't looking promising, you need to keep doing what you love and not let it stop you."

"I don't know. I think I really just need a break and re-think my plans for after high school."

"Rach-" Shelby softly said, hoping her daughter wasn't completely giving up on her Broadway dreams.

"I still want to do Broadway but I need to look at schools and when I'm ready, I will go back to glee. I just need a week to figure this all out. Don't worry."

"Honey, that's one thing you never say to your mom." Shelby smiled. "Because I will always worry."

"Noted." Rachel smiled back. "Glee is starting in a few minutes. I should get out of here before everyone comes in and starts asking questions."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I've got my car."

"Then at least let me walk you out."

"Alright." Rachel agreed and after a quick stop at her locker, the two headed out of the school and to Rachel's car.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I know it's going to be hard but talk to your dads and try to relax. Like I said, we'll work this all out. Your dads and I can help you in any way possible."

"Thanks." Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck. "For everything."

"No thank you for letting me try to be there for you."


	2. Chapter 2

"I know you think I don't deserve another chance but please, I do deserve another chance." Rachel said into Carmen's voicemail. 14 messages later and the woman had yet to answer any of them. 20 emails were left unread too. Running a desperate hand through her soft locks, Rachel brushed a tear from her cheek. While waiting for Shelby, she had decided to try and call Carmen again. "Please, just read my emails and listen to my messages. I really-I just-please?"

"Rachel?" Shelby asked coming over to the table. When she walked into the door and saw that Rachel was on the phone, Shelby gave her some privacy to finish the conversation.

"Hi. Sorry, was talking to Carmen." Rachel said, discreetly wiping her eyes and nearly chucking her phone into her purse.

"She said no again?" Shelby said, sitting down with her purse at her feet.

"She's not even answering my calls, texts, emails or the messages I left with her assistant." Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay, I guess I wasn't meant to go to NYADA." Rachel pitifully said. Before Shelby could reply, Rachel changed the subject. "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come here to listen to me cry about my audition. Where's Beth?"

"Puck is watching her."

"Oh?" Rachel asked, raising a brow.

"What happened between Puck and I, was wrong and a mistake. It should have never happened. I have made it clear that while a school boy crush is fine, it won't go further than that again."

"If that's what you want." Rachel shrugged. Shelby gave her a questioning look. "I find that what you two did was disgusting, especially since I dated and almost slept with Puck, however, you two are consenting adults and that is your business."

"I don't want to be with Puck. He can be in Beth's life but him and I cannot be romantically involved." Shelby replied and decided to change the uncomfortable topic as she could see it wasn't something Rachel wanted to talk about. She didn't even want to talk about it. "So,um, how did your dads take the news over your audition?"

"Great. They, uh, they were very, uh, supportive." Rachel said, reaching for her glass of lemon water.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Shelby raised her brow. Shelby might not know her daughter but it was clear as day that Rachel was lying.

"No." Rachel sighed.

"What did you say when they asked?"

"That it was rescheduled."

"Oh, Rachel." Shelby said, rubbing her left temple.

"I just need to stall them long enough to get another chance with Carmen."

"If you don't?" Shelby asked.

"I can't deal with if I don't right now. I've been doing nothing but crying and calling Carmen. If I can get a new start with you, of all people, why not her too? I just..I want to have some hope that my dreams aren't over with."

"They aren't over. They will never be over unless you give in and Rachel you cannot give in. NYADA may not be for you but that doesn't mean you'll never be on Broadway. You can still do it. Whether you jump into doing auditions or you find another school."

Rachel kept her focus on her on her lap, messing with the nail polish on her nails. Biting her lip to fight of the tears, Rachel couldn't control it and she began sobbing. Shelby clicked her tongue and got up from her seat. She pulled Rachel to her feet and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"I feel like I've lost everything." Rachel cried into Shelby's chest. The fact that her mother was the one comforting her, drove Rachel further to the edge.

"You haven't baby. You still have options but most of all you still have your friends, your dads." Shelby listed. "And you have me. You really do." Shelby tipped Rachel's head to look up at her. "I mean it."

"I love you." Rachel quietly said.

"I love you too, honey." Shelby said, hugging her a bit tighter.

Rachel used the back of her hand to wipe her face but Rachel's makeup was horribly smudge. "I bet I look a mess."

"Don't worry about it." Shelby replied. Shelby pursed her lips and glanced back to the table. "Do you wanna get out of here and go to my place?"

"I'd like that." Rachel nodded.

Rachel followed behind Shelby as they drove to her apartment. Shelby parked in her parking spot and pointed to a row where Rachel was suppose to park. She waited on the sidewalk for Rachel and the two walked up to Shelby's door. Rachel tapped her foot nervously as she waited for Shelby to unlock the door.

Once inside, Rachel took a quick look around the apartment. Baby stuff littered nearly the entire house but yet somehow maintained the feminine appeal of Shelby.

"Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting us to come back here."

"It's fine." Rachel brushed Shelby off.

"I'm gonna go see if Puck is in Beth's room. It's about her bedtime." Shelby said. Rachel nodded her head.

Rachel sat down on the couch and leaned back. She closed her eyes for a second as the lack of sleep and emotional draining from crying finally hit her.

"Thank you for watching Beth and putting her to sleep." Shelby said, following Puck down the hall.

"She was pretty worn out." Puck said.

"A day at the park will do that." Shelby chuckled.

"Seems like Beth isn't your only daughter who is worn out." Puck said, motioning to the couch.

"She sleeping?" Shelby asked moving around the boy to get a good look at her oldest daughter.

Puck quietly said goodbye to Shelby and slipped out the front door. Shelby folded her arms and wondered what she should do. Her dads were going to worry about where Rachel was but she didn't have the heart to disturb the girl, knowing how stressed and upset the girl has been. Seeing Rachel's phone in her hand, Shelby gently took it away and found Hiram's number in Rachel's contact list.

Hitting send, Shelby took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello little princess." The man greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Hiram? This is Shelby." The woman nervously said.

"Shelby?" Hiram asked, high confused about what was going on.

"I, um, I know this is the last person you expected to hear from but I have Rachel here at my house." Shelby explained. "We had dinner tonight and ended up coming over to my place."

"Okay." Hiram said, clearly unaware that Rachel had plans to spend time with Shelby.

"She ended up falling asleep and I'm wondering if it would be okay for her to stay the night?" Shelby asked and quickly continued talking, so she could get Hiram to agree. "I know she has school in the morning and I would be more than happy to take her myself. We didn't get much of a chance to talk tonight so I was hoping to talk to her before things got too busy. I know she has a lot going on with school and classes."

"If Rachel is asleep, you'll never get her up." Hiram chuckled. "I suppose since Rachel was willing to meet with you and go to your place, she can stay. Make sure she isn't late for school. Can you hang on one second, Shelby?"

"Sure." She replied with a nod.

While she waited for Hiram, Shelby went into her bedroom and retrieved an extra blanket and pillow. It was still early in the evening an in case Rachel woke up, she grabbed a pair of pajamas. Setting them on the coffee table, along with the pillow, Shelby covered Rachel up with the blanket.

"Shelby?" Leroy's voice came over the phone.

"Hi, Leroy." Shelby greeted.

"Hello. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Look, I really appreciate you two letting Rachel spend the night here."

"We're glad that you and Rachel are on the mends." Leroy said. "Hiram and I both agree that we aren't going to interfere in your relationship with Rachel. She needs her mom and has always needed her mom. We knew one day you'd come back and make up for two years ago."

"Thank you. I do want to make things right with Rachel."

"As stubborn as Rachel is, she is also very forgiving."

"That's good to hear." Shelby laughed. "So, um, I guess we'll be in contact then?"

"Of course." Leroy nodded into the phone. "Good night Shelby."

"Goodnight to and Hiram as well."

"Thank you."

Shelby turned Rachel's phone to silent and placed it on the coffee table. After a second thought, Shelby bent down and kissed Rachel's head, whispering a goodnight to her. Making sure everything was turned off and locked up, Shelby crept into her room and got ready for bed.

As she heard Shelby's bedroom door close, Rachel opened her eyes. Gently she reached up and touched the spot Shelby had kissed. A small smiled came across her face and she sat up, taking a good look at the life of Shelby Corcoran. She thought she'd be jealous of Beth but so far Rachel didn't feel that way. Standing in front of a bookshelf, Rachel looked at the many photo frames and smiled at the pictures of Beth and Shelby.

"Oh my gosh." Rachel quietly gasped.

She reached out and pulled a photo album out with the name Rachel, written on the side of the spine. Sitting down on the couch, Rachel opened the book. The album started with pictures of Rachel when she was born. It was mostly of Shelby during the laboring process and a few were of Rachel shortly after her birth while the nurses cleaned her off. None were of her and Shelby together.

After that Rachel came upon pictures of her at New Direction's first time at Sectionals, the first time Shelby had seen Rachel in sixteen years. Then there were pictures of Sophomore year's regionals. Rachel expected the album to end there, but it didn't. Shelby had been there. Shelby had been at Nationals junior year when they were in New York. Not only at the performance but there were pictures of Rachel out and about around the city.

Rachel couldn't believe it. She had no idea where her mother disappeared to after Beth's adoption. She figured she either stayed in Ohio or returned to New York City. Although she told everyone she never really thought about Shelby, the truth was she thought about her everyday. Wondering where she was, what she was doing and if Shelby was thinking about her too.

After flipping through the rest of the pages of photos that Shelby had taken during this school year, Rachel closed the book. She thought about returning it but through out the night, Rachel looked at each picture over and over, trying to picture each moment from her memory.

At 5am, Rachel got up from her forty five minute nap and slipped her shoes back on. She wasn't appropriately dressed for going for her usual run but she needed to go home and get changed for school and get her backpack. Shelby was still sleeping and Rachel quietly crept out of the house, making sure to leave the door unlocked so she could get back in.

When she got home, Rachel placed Shelby's photo album on her dresser and went over to the closet to change. After getting ready for school and grabbing her backpack, Rachel carried it along with the photo album, down to the basement. It took her a few minutes but eventually she found the box her dads put the extra copies of her childhood photos.

It was almost 7am when Rachel finished reorganizing the photo album, adding in pictures from different ages of her life. Packing the album into her bag, Rachel hopped into her car and headed back to Shelby's. The woman was up and making breakfast for Beth when Rachel walked into the front door.

"You're back." Shelby excitedly said.

"Yeah. I hope that's okay? I usually get up early and go for a run but I went home and changed."

"No, no. That's fine." Shelby smiled. "Do you want any breakfast?"

"Actually, I ate a little when I went home." Rachel replied, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Oh, well as long as you ate something." Shelby said, continuing to stir the oatmeal.

"So, um, last night I woke up." Rachel fudged the facts a little. "And I came across this. " Rachel said, pulling out the album.

"I, um, it's just that we-"

"-It's okay, Shelby." Rachel laughed and Shelby relaxed a little bit. "I was looking at it and thought it was missing some pictures. So I took it home with me and added some."

"You what?" Shelby asked, reaching over and taking the book.

Shelby stayed quiet as she flipped through the pictures. Tears pricked her eyes as Rachel pointed out little details about some of the pictures.

"I love this one." Shelby finally spoke.

"That's from a theater camp I did when I was 8." Rachel started to explain. "It was the last day when parents come out and see the play we worked on over the six weeks. I played Dorothy and got a standing ovation for Somewhere Over the Rainbow."

"Your first of many." Shelby grinned.

"Hope you're right." Rachel sighed.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Shelby said, using a clean napkin to mark her spot.

She had several pages left but Rachel need to get off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Tibideaux!" Shelby called, running through the airport.

Using her contacts, Shelby had managed to track down Carmen and learned she had a 2:30 flight to Florida from Ohio and raced to catch her before she crossed the gate. Carmen was heading up to the second floor, just a few feet from where Shelby was banned from going because she didn't have a ticket. Much to Shelby's relief, Carmen herd her and turned around.

"God, please tell me you aren't Rachel Berry's sister." Carmen groaned.

"No." Shelby shook her head.

"Good."

"I'm her mother." Shelby replied.

"Craaaap." Carmen groaned. "Look, Mrs. Berry."

"It's Corcoran. Shelby Corcoran." Shelby corrected. "I spoke to you on the phone a few days ago."

"Ms. Corcoran." Carmen corrected herself. "You're not the first parent to track me down because their kid didn't make the cut. I get that you are mad and want your kid to join NYADA but Rachel didn't get accepted. You need to accept that and so does Rachel."

"Rachel will never accept that she didn't get in." Shelby said. "Rachel isn't like every other student, you've auditioned with. Rachel is special. She's got the drive, talent and passion to be great. Broadway is her life. It runs in her veins and is the only thing Rachel could count on. She didn't just wish and pray that she could get to perform on stage, she believed she would. There was no question about it. In Rachel's eyes she was going to be on Broadway. She will be. One day she will be bigger and better than Barbra. I'm not saying this because she is my daughter. I am saying this as the top show choir coach in the nation. I gave Rachel up for adoption when she was born. Nearly three years ago, I heard Rachel sing for the first time and when she was singing Don't Rain on My Parade, my jaw dropped and I knew I needed this girl on my team. I didn't know it then but a few days later, I learned she was my daughter."

"That's a touching story but I have made up my mind and I need to catch my flight." Carmen said, going to walk away but Shelby stopped her.

"Please. Just five minutes. Give me five more minutes to show you why you need to give Rachel another chance." Shelby begged.

"Three." Carmen settled for.

"Fine." Shelby nodded and whipped out her phone, where a video of Rachel was waiting. Just thirty seconds in, Carmen closed the video on Shelby. "Wait! You said-"

"I-"

"Excuse me but how many times did you audition?" Shelby raised a brow.

Carmen took a deep breath and Shelby kicked herself. Saying that was not going to help at all.

"I will be in Indiana two days from now visiting family. Be at the Field's park at 5:30pm and Rachel can audition one last time."

"Oh thank you!" Shelby exclaimed.

"But if she doesn't move on, I want both of you to leave me alone and move on with your lives."

"Yes, of course." Shelby agreed. Both women parted and Shelby pulled out her phone. "Hiram? Hi, it's Shelby."

"Hi Shelby, what can I do for you?" The man asked, sorting through some work papers.

"I know this is short notice but I need to take Rachel with me to Indiana."

"What? Shelby, she has school."

"I know but it's important."

"Oh?" Hiram questioned.

"I don't know if Rachel has discussed her NYADA audition with you but she choked. Twice."

"She what?" Hiram gasped.

"She was so upset and was scared to tell you because she was afraid you'd hate her."

"Poor Rachel. She has to have been feeling so disappointed in herself." Hiram sighed. "I can't believe she'd think we'd hate her for messing up."

"I tried to tell her that you both would still love her no matter what but she wouldn't listen. Rachel has been begging for a do over but has been refused."

"Who led her audition? I want to speak to the idiot who won't give her another chance."

"Her name is Carmen and I have tried to call her but my status in the show choir world, wasn't enough. However, I tracked her down at the airport and I have already spoken with her. She is willing to see Rachel one last time but we have to go to Indiana."

"Does Rachel know yet?"

"No, I wanted to speak with you first."

"I am sure Rachel hates herself enough as it is and Broadway is her dream, her life. I can't say no to that. I will have Leroy arrange the travel plans and get back to you later, I'm sure you'll have some packing to do. Oh and if you need a sitter for Beth, Leroy and I would be willing to watch her."

"Wait? I'm taking Rachel?" Shelby exclaimed, shocked.

"You want to make things right with Rachel. Getting her this second-"

"Third-" Shelby corrected.

"Third chance, will help. Rachel will never forget you did this for her."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Be there for her. For always."

"I plan too." Shelby smiled.

"Good. So I will call you later and let you know. Is Rachel still planning to go over to your place after glee?"

"Probably. I mean, I'm not completely sure but I am guessing so."

"If she does, please make sure she is home by 7:30, we have some friends coming over for dinner tonight and I don't want her to be late."

"Sure, no problem." I replied.

"Thanks, talk to you later."

"Bye Hiram." Shelby said, hanging up the phone.

The cries of Beth came from the condo, as Shelby walked up the sidewalk. The crying ended when the little blonde saw her mom enter the home. Shelby paid her nanny and sent the woman on her way. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to find someone to watch Beth while her and Rachel were gone, so the baby was going to have to go with. Shelby did want the girls to bond but it was critical that she bonded with Rachel alone too. She hoped Rachel wouldn't be too upset but there was no other option for her.

After fixing the toddler a small snack and cleaning her up afterwards, Shelby checked the time, seeing that Rachel was going to be arriving in a little over an hour. Having been in a rush a few hours earlier, the house was left in shambles and Shelby made quick work of straightening up. Beth had fallen asleep in her playpen and Shelby was thankful that she was going to be able to get more done.

Carrying an armful of Beth's thing to the back of the condo, Shelby opened Beth's door and started putting the various items away. For the first time, Shelby realized how empty the room was. The condo had decent sized rooms but only a crib and changing table sat in Beth's. A smile spread across her face as she hurried to finish up the house. With plenty of time to spare, Shelby picked up a still dozing Beth and carried her out to the car and placed her in her car seat.

Shelby quickly walked through the store and picked out a futon for Rachel and had a sales man take it up front while she finished her shopping. Getting a small plastic drawer cart and a larger one, Shelby tossed them into the cart, thinking Rachel could use them for extra clothes, hair and beauty supplies and anything else she'd want to keep at her house. Adding a small desk lamp, a few gold star decorations, and a copy of Funny Girl to the cart, Shelby headed to the registers to check out.

Beth sat on the floor, happily playing with the larger set of plastic drawers, sticking her plush baby doll in the drawer and closing it shut, only to open it again. Shelby watched her toddler play as she screwed in the legs to the futon.

"So I can put together a futon but not a crib." Shelby shook her head at Beth. The crib seemed easier.

"Cib." Beth babbled, pointing to her bed that was on the wall opposite of Rachel's.

"Yeah, that's your bed." Shelby nodded.

"Mine." Beth said, patting Rachel's new furniture.

"No that's sissy's bed." I grinned.

"Sissy!" Beth screeched.

"Good girl!" Shelby clapped.

Shelby took Beth's doll from the drawer and handed it to the girl, placing her on the futon. She left the room only for a second to retrieve the throw Shelby used on her bed and laid it on Rachel's. She didn't really use the blanket much and figured Rachel could use it until she got her own blanket. Shelby let out a sigh when she realized she had forgotten to pick up Rachel a pillow.

"Oh well." Shelby said, Rachel wasn't going to be able to spend the night tonight anyway.

Shelby lined up the drawers next to the futon and placed the lamp and DVD on top, then got to work on hanging up the gold stars. Admiring the dangling decor, a smile crossed Shelby's face once more.

"Not too shabby." Shelby crossed her arms.

"Pay!" Beth said, pointing to her toy box in the closet.

"Oh, alright. I suppose we can play while we wait for Rachel." Shelby decided, grabbing the box and pulling it to the middle of the floor.

15 minutes later, Rachel pulled into an empty parking spot and walked up to the door with her backpack slung over her shoulders. She knocked twice but Shelby didn't answer, double checking, Rachel turned to make sure Shelby's car was in the drive. It was. She grabbed the door handle and give it a little turn, surprised to see that the door opened.

"Hello?" Rachel called, not seeing anyone in the main living area. "Sh-Mom?"

"Back here!" Shelby called.

Rachel followed her voice and found her mom and sister on the floor playing. At first Rachel didn't notice the new set up Shelby had created. She placed her bag on the floor and sat down next to Beth.

"How was your guys' day?" Rachel asked, taking over for Shelby in stacking blocks for Beth to knock down.

"Good. Yours?" Shelby asked, waiting impatiently for Rachel to notice the bed. "I went on a little road trip and then when I came home, Beth and I went shopping."

"Cool. What did you buy?" Rachel asked.

"Some furniture for Beth's room." Shelby said, pointing to the futon. "Well yours and Beth's room."

"Oh my stars!" Rachel breathed out. She dropped the block she was holding, causing Beth to whine. What the hell was wrong with her sister? They were suppose to be playing! "You got this for me?"

"Well I thought if we had a late night of watching movies or you were too tired to drive home for some reason or if you just wanted too, you could spend the night. It's not much, it's all I could get on short notice but I figured it was more comfortable than my couch. It folds out into a bed but you might like the couch set up too sometimes."

"I love it." Rachel smiled and saw the stars hanging in the corner above the drawers. "Those are so awesome!"

"I thought you'd think so." Shelby said. "And I got you these to keep some of your things for the nights you end up staying at the last minute. I saw Funny Girl too, I know you have a copy and I have a copy but since you discovered I was your mom, the movie and song is even more special to me. It's like decoration or something." Rachel didn't say anything and Shelby bit her lip. "The movie was a stupid idea. Sorry."

"No. No." Rachel shook her head. "I love it."

"You do?" Shelby asked. "I know sharing a room with a baby doesn't sound fun but it's all I have to offer right now."

"Mom, stop." Rachel turned to her mom. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so."

"It kinda shows me that you're serious about us moving forward." Rachel said. "Maybe I could spend the night again?"

"Sorry kid but your dads want you home by 7:30, you have guests coming over for dinner."

"Damn." Rachel swore.

"Mouth." Shelby warned.

"Sorry." Rachel responded.

"I'll let you get away with it this time but next time you might not be so lucky." Shelby said, scooping up Beth. "Now if you want your second surprise, I suggest you follow me."

"Is it a new car?" Rachel wondered, following Shelby to the kitchen.

"Uh, no." Shelby shook her head, placing Beth in her high chair. She reached into a cereal box on the counter and dropped a handful of fruit loops on Beth's tray.

"What is it?"

"How would you feel about going on a trip, just the three of us?"

"Oh my God. Where are we going? New York? Paris? New York and Paris?" Rachel excitedly asked.

"Not quite." Shelby said. "More like Indiana."

"Indiana?" Rachel grimaced.

"Yes."

"What the hel-ck is in Indiana?" Rachel asked.

"Your audition for NYADA."

"No way!" Rachel gasped. "No way! You got me another try out?"

"I got you another try out with Carmen." Shelby nodded with a smile.

"I can't believe it." Rachel said, too stunned to move. "I have another chance."

"Yes and this time you are going to knock her socks off." Shelby declared. "We are leaving Thursday morning. Your audition is Friday."

"Friday? That's two days away. That's not enough time to come up with a new audition song." Rachel panicked. "I mean I am the best and have sung hundreds of songs in a range of genres but only a handful are audition worthy. "

"Why not stick with Don't Rain on My Parade?"

"Mom, I can't sing the song that I failed twice at!" Rachel gasped. "That's setting myself up for failure, I might as well not even show up."

"You are showing up." Shelby firmly said. "And I really think you should stay with Don't Rain on My Parade."

"I can't." Rachel defeatedly said.

"You once told me that Sophomore year at sectionals was the first time you ever sang that song in front of an audience, that you had worked on that song since you were two. It's your song." Shelby said, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "You own that song, baby. When I heard you singing that song, it was like having Barbra Streisand herself, slapping me in the face. I was awestruck. You were destined for Broadway since before you took your first breath and you are going to be a star Rachel Berry. You are going to that audition and you are going to show Carmen that even Barbra can't do better than you."

"How do you know?" Rachel asked and Shelby could see the intense fear in her daughter's eyes.

"Honey, you've spent your whole left preparing for this and when it finally came around, you put so much pressure on yourself that you choked. This time, you're going to be more relaxed and we are going to get you into NYADA." Shelby encouraged. No way in hell was Rachel going to come back to Lima without nailing the audition. "So what do you say?"

"I say we go!" Rachel grinned, jumping off her chair. "Carmen better watch out, I'm gonna show that stuck up bitch that I am more than deserving of attending NYADA."

"Rachel!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Rachel said, backing away from her mother as the older woman stepped closer.

"Not now but you're gonna be." Shelby narrowed her eyes.


End file.
